With known cassette-type 4/6-high 18 HS roll stands it is not possible to combine of the various operating modes such as CVC Plus® four-high and/or 6-high, as well as also CVC Plus® 18 HS.
An essential demand made of a combined roll stand is the possibility of switching between the two operating modes during a standard roll change without having to do any retrofitting steps on the stand.